


(Not) So Innocent

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, like a couple paragraphs of plot and that's it for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a discussion among the group Sousuke assumes Makoto is a blushing virgin so when they break off and start talking and Makoto mentions wishing he had someone who trusted him enough to “experiment” a little sexually Sousuke offers himself because Makoto is hot and he’s sure whatever Makoto wants is vanilla enough that it’s no big deal and it should be fun to watch Makoto blushing his way through whatever he wants to do to Sousuke.  He has no idea what’s in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah hey Mako’s blushing again!”  Nagisa cries out cheerfully and points at Makoto who, naturally, blushes even more.

“Nagisa,” Gou scolds as she slaps at his hand, blushing herself.

“Well he is,” Nagisa retorts.

“I think you’re drunk.”  Gou tugs Nagisa away from where he had practically draped himself onto Makoto’s lap and leads him back to where she and Haru had been talking.  A minute or two later Rin and Rei head off to the kitchen talking about mixed drinks and Sousuke settles himself on the couch next to Makoto.

“So talking about sex makes you blush.”  Sousuke states and watches out of the corner of his eye while Makoto freezes with his drink at his lips.  “Was Nagisa’s talk about handcuffs a little too much for you?”  The words sound teasing but Sousuke’s tone seems curious and Makoto glances at him warily before dropping his gaze to his drink.

“Not necessarily, no.”

“What does that mean?”

Makoto can feel someone’s eyes on him and he glances up to see Haru watching them.  Too far away to hear them but he can sense Makoto’s wariness even across the room.  They meet eyes for a moment before Haru turns away with a shrug.  “I’ve never really had anyone willing to let me, you know,” his voice drops and he can feel his cheeks reddening again, “experiment with them.”

Sousuke just watches as the red creeps from Makoto’s cheeks to his ears with fascination.  He’s never really thought about doing anything sexual with Makoto before - or any of their little group of friends really - but now he’s intrigued.  Makoto is pretty damn good looking after all and he kind of wants to see what kind of “experimenting” Makoto has in mind that has him blushing so badly.  He’s sure, given what he knows of Makoto, that it’s all probably pretty vanilla and that he’ll be blushing adorably the whole time.  He leans to the side and presses their shoulders together.  “Experiment hm?”  He murmurs and finishes off the last of his drink.  “I’m down if you are.”

Makoto nearly chokes on what’s left of his own drink.  “What?”  He croaks and looks over to Sousuke like he’s expecting him to laugh or turn it into a joke.  “Wait.  Seriously?”

“Completely.”

Nagisa comes over to drag them both back into the conversation he has going with Haru and Gou and Makoto spends the rest of the night sneaking glances at Sousuke, blushing any time he gets caught.  He’s still not entirely sure Sousuke is serious, especially since he leaves fifteen minutes before Makoto does, so he’s surprised to see him standing outside Nagisa’s apartment building when Makoto finally manages to make it out.

“Lead the way,” Sousuke says as he sidles up to Makoto.  Their shoulders brush and Makoto realizes just how close they are in size: Sousuke is just barely taller than him and is slightly more muscular.  It’ll be interesting to get someone so evenly matched in bed with him, he thinks as he blushes for probably the thousandth time that night.

Makoto has never been the best at making small talk, especially with his mind already approximately an hour into the future with Sousuke in his bed, and Sousuke is content to just walk beside him quietly the whole way.  Sousuke would love to know what thoughts are filling Makoto’s head and causing him to flush every few minutes but he’s sure he’ll find out before too long and he’s actually looking forward to the experience.  He can’t think of the last time he’s had sex with someone so close to his own size.

Makoto unlocks his door and gestures for Sousuke to go in ahead of him.  “Are you still sure you want to do this?”  He asks with another of those damn blushes as they slip off their shoes and Sousuke laughs.

“Makoto I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”  He pulls Makoto towards him with a smile.  Neither of them have far to go before their lips meet which is a nice change, less awkward neck bending and all that.  They kiss softly for a few moments, getting to know the taste of each other, before Sousuke takes the lead and runs his tongue against Makoto’s lips as he wraps his hands around his waist.  Makoto nips at Sousuke’s lip and leans against him, one hand at the nape of his neck and the other fisted in his shirt.  Sousuke’s not sure how long they stay that way, leaning up against the wall just inside Makoto’s door.  It’s all warm and wet and there’s teeth nipping at his lip and occasionally at his jaw and he pulls back when his feet start to slip on the floor.

“Wanna,” Makoto’s voice drops off and he nods shyly down the hallway.

“Oh definitely,” Sousuke murmurs and nuzzles at Makoto’s neck, earning a breathy sigh before he turns away and tugs Sousuke behind him.

“Kitchen,” he states and points one direction, “living room, bathroom.”  He points out as Sousuke presses kisses to his neck and hums acknowledgement against his skin.  “Bedroom.”

Sousuke wraps his arms around Makoto’s waist and rests his chin on Makoto’s shoulder.  “You still wanna,” he asks.  When Makoto nods and pulls him inside some knot in his stomach loosens and he grins.  “I think we’re going to have some fun tonight Makoto.”

“Oh definitely,” Makoto growls and Sousuke finds himself pinned to Makoto’s bed in a couple quick motions that he certainly did not expect.  Makoto leans down and nips at Sousuke’s neck, swipes his tongue over the red mark drawing a groan from Sousuke’s lips.  He slips one hand down and under the edge of Sousuke’s shirt before suddenly sitting up.  Yet another groan sounds, this time at the loss of Makoto’s lips pressed against his jaw, as Sousuke looks up at him.  “It’s still okay, right?”

“Makoto,” Sousuke tries his best not to whine but he already has a hard-on rubbing against his zipper which was resting right against Makoto’s sinfully touchable ass and Makoto is giving him that kicked puppy look.  “Do whatever you want with me.  Just don’t fucking stop.”  He reaches up and yanks Makoto back down to him, pressing a hard kiss to his lips before gasping when Makoto shifts and cups him through his jeans.

“Whatever I want?”

Sousuke rolls his eyes and spreads his arms out against the bed.  “I’m all yours.”  

Makoto’s shy smile gains a predatory edge and Sousuke shivers when Makoto leans down and yanks his shirt up, licking a stripe from his waistband to his neck.  “Mine,” he growls into Sousuke’s ear and pulls the shirt over his head.  Sousuke’s hands get tangled but he doesn’t get time to focus on that before Makoto has one nipple in his mouth, tongue rolling around it, and the other pinched between two of his fingers and wow who knew those thick fingers were so nimble?  Apparently Makoto’s other hand is still holding his shirt because when Sousuke goes to drop his arms down to tangle his fingers in Makoto’s hair he can’t move them.  Only then does he register that Makoto has his arms pinned above his head and is kneeling between his legs.  An extra wave of heat shudders through him at the sensation of actually seriously being pinned to the bed.

“Fuck Makoto,” he hisses as Makoto gets his nipple between his teeth and tugs.  He lets go and chuckles against Sousuke’s chest, warm breath puffing over his already sensitive nipple and Sousuke shivers.

“Don’t be impatient.”  Makoto says and brings his knee forward to rub against Sousuke’s groin, “We’ll get there.”  Sousuke tries not to buck his hips up against the pressure, he really does, but Makoto is still leaning over him and when he returns to working Sousuke’s nipple with his teeth he just can’t help himself.  He needs his hands free.  Needs to touch something, anything to distract himself.  Needs to wrap his fingers in Makoto’s hair or the sheets or Makoto’s arms.  Makoto swirls his tongue around one nipple and rolls the other between his fingers again and Sousuke can only clench his fingers in his shirt and rub himself against Makoto’s knee.

He can’t remember the last time he’s been this damn turned on by someone playing with his nipples.  Hell Makoto has barely even touched anything else and he is wound up tight.  Makoto pulls away like he already knows how close Sousuke is and smiles down at him, watching as his breath starts to slow a little and he relaxes back into the mattress.  “There now,” Sousuke swears Makoto practically purrs as he slides down on top of him, still pinning his arms down, and nuzzles under his chin, “we don’t need to be rushing anything.”  He presses a kiss to Sousuke’s throat and smiles.  “We have all weekend after all, right?”

“You planning on keeping me tied down here all weekend or something?”

“Maybe not tied down, although that is very tempting, but I am definitely not opposed to keeping you in my bed all weekend.”  Makoto runs his tongue under Sousuke’s chin and down his throat and he shivers at the sensation.  Has he always been this sensitive?

“What exactly are you planning on doing with me all weekend?”

“Well I can tell you what I want to do to you.  Going along with it is up to you.”  Makoto pulls Sousuke’s hands down towards his head.  He flinches a little at the twinge in his shoulder which Makoto notes and immediately releases his grip on the t-shirt.  “You okay,” he asks and that careful gentle look is back in his eyes, though Sousuke can sense his arousal simmering just under the surface.

“Yeah.  It’s still just a little twinge once in awhile in certain positions.”  Makoto nods and helps him untangle the shirt from his wrist.  His fingers ghost up Sousuke’s arm and back down.

“I see.”  It looks like Makoto is thinking, filing away this information for later.  It’s a thoughtful look but Sousuke would much rather forget about his shoulder and get back to the sex they have on the way.

“So you gonna share what it was you wanted to do with me?”  He asks cockily and when Makoto turns back the gentle look has taken a back burner to his arousal and Sousuke feels his stomach tighten.  Makoto has surprised him a little with pinning him to the bed and taking a slightly more leading role now that they’re actually in his bed but Sousuke’s still not expecting much more than maybe talk of a little food play or blindfolds.  No matter how devious someone’s eyes can look, no matter how much Makoto looks like he’s devouring Sousuke in his mind, there’s only so much he expects.

“Well like I said I wouldn’t mind having you tied down to my bed all weekend,”  Makoto slowly looks from Sousuke’s face all the way down to his toes, head tilted and eyes far away, “but maybe another time.”

“Ok.  What else?”  Sousuke prods and tugs Makoto against him, slipping his fingers under Makoto’s shirt.

Makoto hums and leans in close, breath tickling Sousuke’s ear.  “I want to find every way I can to make you come for me.  I want to see you under me.  Over me.”  Makoto’s fingers dance along Sousuke’s chest and across his ribs, pressing at each ridge and dip, slowing inching down.  “I want to get you off with the sound of my voice.  Fuck you into the mattress until you can barely remember your own name.”  He’s never been so relieved to have someone unzip his jeans as he is right then.  Makoto has him paralyzed, pinned down with nothing more than the sound of his voice and his fingertips skating along his skin.  “Mark you so the whole world knows you’re mine.”  Makoto’s teeth graze the skin under his ear and he shudders.  “And then tomorrow...” Makoto trails off with a slightly teasing tone and Sousuke chuckles.

“Such confidence.” Sousuke smirks as Makoto slips his hand into his boxers.  Makoto stops with his fingers just barely hovering above Sousuke’s cock and smiles.  “I like a confident partner in bed.”

“Oh then you’re gonna love me.”

Sousuke gulps as Makoto’s fingers trail down his cock and part of his brain wonders where the blushing innocent Makoto he had been talking to earlier in the night had gone.  Most of his brain simply shuts off because Makoto wraps his fingers around Sousuke’s cock and sets his lips to Sousuke’s neck.  

He can feel the sting on his neck as Makoto lets go with a pop and lightly laps at the area.  Makoto simply moves to another spot on his neck and continues working at the skin.  His fingers are working wonders on Sousuke’s cock and he sucks in a gasp of air when Makoto presses his thumb to his slit.  Makoto works at him, hand gently pumping and occasionally twisting, and he can feel the heat sinking into his stomach once again.  Twisting and pulsing and working its way out to make his fingers tingle and his toes twitch.

Sousuke lets out a whine when Makoto slips his hand out and he chuckles against Sousuke’s neck before moving up to kiss him.  Slow and deep, tongue tracing Sousuke’s lips and teeth, and Sousuke’s never really paid attention to how nice it is to just kiss someone.  How the right mouth on his lips seems to be able to pull him along, keep his body wired and on the edge and when Makoto works his lower lip between his teeth Sousuke forgets all about the fact Makoto’s hand isn’t down his pants anymore.  Makoto sits up long enough to pull off Sousuke’s jeans and boxers before he’s back kissing him again, hands running down his chest and stomach, teasing touches against his hips and sides, fingers tangling in his hair.  Sousuke moans into Makoto’s mouth as he runs his nails down Sousuke’s chest.

“Fuck Makoto,” he gasps when his nails catch his nipple.

“Patience.”  Is the only response he gets.  

Makoto just keeps touching him, running his fingers and nails across every inch of skin except the ones Sousuke really wants him to get to.  Nails skitter along his thigh.  Palms glide across his abs.  All the while Makoto just keeps kissing him and kissing him and Sousuke is sure he’s got a lack of oxygen going on because fuck kissing has never had him this hard and aching.  He brings his hands down to touch himself because he has to get off soon or he’ll go crazy.

Makoto catches his wrists and gives his bottom lip a bite.  “Patience.”

He can’t help the growl that slips out as he meets Makoto’s gaze, challenges him as he pushes against the grip on his wrists.  It’s a challenge that’s willingly met when Makoto forces Sousuke’s hands down beside his hips and holds them there as he slides down Sousuke’s body.  The fabric of Makoto’s clothes catch and rub all the way down and Sousuke is definitely sure he’s going to go crazy before Makoto ever gets him off at this rate.  Makoto gives one quick swipe of his tongue along Sousuke’s cock and then noses at the base.  “You’re very impatient Sousuke,” he murmurs as he runs his lips from base to tip before turning and pressing a kiss to the inside of Sousuke’s thigh.

Sousuke twitches at the feel of Makoto’s teeth nipping at his thigh and shudders when he drags his tongue up to the joint of his hips.  “You let me pin you, ah, down and bring you to the edge three or four times and then, ugh, we’ll see who’s impatient.”  Makoto takes him into his mouth and he can’t even get a sound out.  His mouth is warm and wet and he takes Sousuke all the way down in one quick motion.  Makoto draws his head up slowly and Sousuke can feel his throat working around his cock and he finally remembers how to breath.  He’s right back at that edge and could probably come right now and he wants to.  Which, of course, means that Makoto stops moving about halfway back up and lets go of one wrist to wrap his fingers tight around Sousuke’s cock.  Sousuke groans in frustration and runs a shaky hand down his face.  “God damn it Tachibana just let me fucking come already,” he growls as he tangles his free hand in Makoto’s hair and tugs at it.  Makoto draws the rest of the way up slowly, lets Sousuke’s cock out of his mouth with a lewd pop, and licks his lips.  Which draws Sousuke’s attention straight to them as they curl up into a grin.  They’re plump and slick and he wants nothing more than for them to be back around his “...cock or on my lips or neck or anything I just need to come.”

“Hmm?”  Makoto hums and leans his head into Sousuke’s grip, biting the edge of his lip as he watches Sousuke pant and shift his hips to get some kind of relief.  Sousuke’s eyes snap up to meet his and he can feel Sousuke wavering.  Wavering between keeping some semblance of control and just submitting to Makoto.  

“Let me come Makoto.”  Sousuke’s eyes flutter shut for a moment and then he’s meeting Makoto’s gaze head on.  “Please.”

Makoto smiles and for a moment Sousuke sees that innocent angel peeking out, eyes full of pride at Sousuke’s choice.  “Of course.”  Makoto drops his mouth to Sousuke’s cock, pressing one kiss to the tip before parting his lips and taking him all the way in again.  He groans and then Makoto’s fingers loosen and lightly rub at him before moving up to grip his hip.  One hand is tangled in Makoto’s hair and the other is still being held down and he uncurls his fist as Makoto bobs his head.  His breath is coming out in a series of garbled attempts at words as Makoto works him with his mouth and presses his tongue against him and gently scrapes his teeth along Sousuke’s cock sending Sousuke flying back to that edge.  This time there’s no pulling back, no teasing and he wraps his fingers around Makoto’s wrist hard enough to bruise as he comes with a groan that echoes through Makoto’s apartment.

Makoto swallows, keeps bobbing and licking at him as he shakes and shivers his way back down off the edge, until Sousuke finally shudders and tugs at his hair to get him to stop.  Sousuke’s fingers twitch and Makoto shifts their hands until he can twine their fingers together and he settles his head onto Sousuke’s thigh.

Eventually Sousuke feels like he has enough energy to try and open his eyes and see just what the tickling sensation on his leg is.  Makoto, eyes closed and looking as content and smug as the cats he adores,  is tracing nonsensical patterns on the thigh he isn’t using as a pillow.  He senses Sousuke shifting and looks up with a grin before pulling himself up to curl against Sousuke’s side and nuzzle into his neck.

Sousuke has to take a moment to try and figure out just how this Makoto was the same guy who pets every cat he meets.  The guy who is gentler than the proverbial lamb was the same one who had just basically made him beg to be allowed to come.  Maybe, Sousuke thinks, he shouldn’t have been so quick to assume Makoto’s blushing was due to naivety.

“You okay,” Makoto asks.  He presses a hesitant kiss to Sousuke’s chin, almost as if he was worried Sousuke would pull away.

Sousuke turns and catches his lips before he can fully pull back, giving him a lingering kiss.  “Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sousuke finishes off the bottle of water Makoto had brought him and flops back onto the bed.  A laugh slips past his lips as Makoto immediately curls up against him and shifts them until he can spoon Sousuke.  It’s warm and relaxing and he smiles as Makoto presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder.  He shifts back a little and then pulls away.  “You’re still fully dressed,” he states.

“I am.”  Makoto replies and Sousuke rolls over to face him.

“Why?”

“Because I was kind of busy.  Did you already forget?”  Makoto’s hand runs down Sousuke’s side and he shivers.

“Oh believe me it’ll be awhile before I forget that.”  He smiles and gestures towards Makoto’s groin.  “But aren’t you a little, ah, uncomfortable?”  

Makoto glances downwards.  “Oh don’t worry I still intend to fuck you into the mattress until you barely remember your own name.”  Sousuke sucks in a sharp breath at the casual way Makoto says it.  There’s a flush on his cheeks but he doesn’t seem embarrassed by his words.

“You surprise the hell out of me Makoto.”  Sousuke scoots into Makoto’s space and noses at his cheek before pressing a kiss to his lips.  He presses open mouthed kisses to Makoto’s neck and jaw, lapping at the edge of his collar bone peeking out from his shirt.  “And you are wearing way too much clothing.”  He yanks Makoto’s shirt over his head and nips and licks his way down the broad chest - filing away the couple spots he hits that earn him a groan - and kisses his way across his stomach.  His fingers easily undo Makoto’s jeans and he tugs them down to Makoto’s thighs.  A shiver passes down his spine as he gives Makoto an appreciative once over.

Makoto wants to fuck him into the mattress and honestly Sousuke isn’t seeing any reason why he’ll have a problem with that.  Heat is already pooling in his stomach again at the thought of Makoto pressed against him, pressed into him.  Makoto pulls his jeans the rest of the way off and kicks them down and it’s only then that Sousuke registers that Makoto hadn’t been wearing any underwear.  Which just sends another jolt of heat through him as he starts imagining pressing Makoto into corners and dipping his fingers into his jeans to find him going commando and growing hard in Sousuke’s hand.  “Jesus fuck Makoto.”  He drags Makoto into another kiss and tugs at his lower lip.  “Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?”  An almost embarrassed laugh puffs past his cheek.  “I’m serious because you are.”

He tugs on Makoto’s lip again and gets a nip on his own in return before Makoto sweeps his tongue along his lips and slides into Sousuke’s mouth.  It’s just as hot and intense as every other one and he’s glad they’re already on the bed because he’s not sure he can remember how to do much of anything other than kiss Makoto back and let his hands wander.  He skirts his fingers down Makoto’s arms, tangles them in his hair, scratches them down his chest and across his thighs.  Makoto returns the favor and kneads his fingers into the flesh of Sousuke’s ass.  One finger teases down his crack before Makoto brings his hands up to rest on Sousuke’s hips.

“You’re okay with me topping?”

“I definitely do not have a problem with you, uh,  fucking me into the mattress, as you so delicately put it.”  Sousuke teases just to see the slight flush touch Makoto’s cheeks and to see the flare of challenge in his eyes.  “But thanks for checking.”

“Of course.”  Makoto smiles.  Then he pushes Sousuke away so he’s facing away from Makoto, laying on his good shoulder Sousuke notes, and then pulls himself against him.  Sousuke can already feel Makoto half hard against his ass.  Just knowing that Makoto will be in him before too much longer stirs the heat in his stomach and he wiggles his ass against Makoto.  “Sousuke.” Makoto growls as his fingers clench against Sousuke’s hip.  “Be careful or I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Good.”

“What?”

“Good.  I don’t want you to baby me.  If you’re going to fuck me then fuck me.”  Makoto shifts and Sousuke smiles as he notes Makoto is almost completely hard now.  With only a few words too, interesting.  Makoto rubs himself against Sousuke a few times, hands ghosting across his chest and along his arms, and then gives him a sharp bite on the back of the neck.  He hisses when the teeth clamp down but doesn’t pull away even when Makoto shifts back enough to slip a hand between them and slide a finger against his hole.

“Reach in the drawer there and get me the bottle of lube,” Makoto orders as he presses a kiss to the spot he had just bitten.  His voice hasn’t changed much but the commanding tone to it sends a spark to through Sousuke and he readily obliges.  A damp finger runs between his cheeks as he rolls away to dig in the drawer and he shivers at the sensation.  He’s distracted by the motion, finger parting his cheeks to tease at his skin, and doesn’t register Makoto moving until he feels the weight settle against his thighs and he tenses.

“What are you-” his sentence cuts off with a gasp.  Makoto grabs his cheeks and spreads them again, licking a wet stripe across his hole before nipping gently at Sousuke’s cheek.  Sousuke can feel the sheet below him rub against his stomach as Makoto pulls him backwards enough to settle a pillow underneath his hips.  “What about the-” he’s cut off again, with a groan this time, because Makoto flattens his tongue against Sousuke’s hole for a moment before curling it up and probing in gently.  “Fuck,” he breathes out.  Makoto is rubbing one hand soothingly down his lower back and kneading his ass cheek with the other.  He tosses the bottle back towards Makoto and rests his forehead on his arms.

Makoto wastes no time lapping at him and pressing his tongue in and Sousuke would feel a little more offended by the obvious care he’s taking by starting so slow, with tongue and not fingers, if it wasn’t for the fact that Makoto’s tongue in him was already causing the heat to pool in his stomach yet again and making his cock come to life against the pillow.  Plus it had been awhile since he had let anyone fuck him so the slow stretch of Makoto’s tongue working him open actually feels fairly nice.  

Which means the sudden stretch of Makoto’s thumb sliding in along his tongue causes him to suck a breath in with a hiss and press his hips backwards.  It barely stings, in fact it’s more of a warm stretch, like working his muscles before a race, and he presses back for more.  More contact, more skin, more anything.  Makoto obliges in his own way and runs his tongue down from Sousuke’s hole to just tease the back of his balls as he slowly works his thumb in and out.  Sousuke groans and pushing himself backwards and is pleasantly surprised when Makoto puts his free hand on his lower back and holds him still against the pillow.  He never would have imagined that he’d appreciate being with someone strong enough and big enough to actually pin him down in bed.  To be able to control his movements, to restrict them with one large hand placed just so.  His back feels like it’s burning beneath Makoto’s hand and he itches to move.  To rut against the pillow like a horny teenager.  To push himself backwards onto Makoto’s thumb because it’s just not enough right now.

He knows Makoto knows this.  It’s evident in the way he continues to slowly press his thumb into and stroke inside Sousuke as he draws back out.  Evident in the way he presses down just a little harder on his spine when Sousuke’s lower back tenses.  Evident in the low rumble of growling approval that rolls from his lips when Sousuke twists his head enough to meet his eyes.  His thumb pulls out and the next moment a finger pushes in instead and Sousuke sighs at the change.  He can reach further, stroke longer, and when he pushes a second finger in a moment later Sousuke barely even tenses at the addition.  Makoto’s pace barely quickens and Sousuke realizes for the first time that Makoto was not even close to kidding when he suggested that he was content to keep Sousuke in bed all weekend.

He wasn’t a blushing inexperienced virgin by any means but nothing he had ever done had been much more than a quick round, or a few quick rounds, and some cuddling.  He’d never had someone who was interested in working him up to an edge and back down for almost forty-five minutes before finally giving him an epic blow job.  Then turning around and tongue fucking him for a good fifteen minutes before even putting a single fucking thumb in him.

Little almost whimpers, he’s not ashamed to admit to them, slip from his lips with each curl of Makoto’s long fingers and he’s surprised when Makoto suddenly slips a third finger into him.  A groan falls from his lips and the only thing keeping him from bucking backwards into the touch is Makoto’s hand still on his back.  “Remember Sousuke,” Makoto says as he leans forward and kisses the middle of his back, teeth gently scraping at the muscles, “patience.”

“You,” Sousuke gasps out as Makoto returns to slowly, so fucking slowly, working his fingers into Sousuke, “and your damn patience are going to drive me crazy.”

“That’s the plan,” Makoto says with a laugh as he spreads his fingers gently.  Sousuke clenches around him and whines.

There’s something thrilling about having someone as big as Sousuke pinned onto his bed, Makoto notes as he continues to fuck Sousuke open with his fingers, with nothing more than one hand on his back.  A rush of power knowing that someone as strong as Sousuke is gasping and shuddering and basically content to be at his mercy until he chooses to release him.  A heady feeling that goes straight to his already painfully hard cock when Sousuke shudders again and tries to push backwards.  “I have to admit, Sousuke,” he states as he finally pulls his fingers out and slips a condom on before slicking himself up, “I can’t promise to be gentle.  I’ve always wanted someone who I could be a little rough with.  Someone strong enough to actually let me go a little overboard.”

“Rough, huh?”  Sousuke teases even as Makoto slips extra lubricated fingers into him a few more times to spread the lube around.  Makoto hums in agreement as he guides him onto his back and lines himself up.  “Like, ngh,  bang the headboard through the wall rough?”  Makoto sinks into him slowly, pausing long enough for him to relax slightly, before fully seating himself in one quick motion.  They both hiss as Makoto leans forward enough to press a kiss to Sousuke’s lips.

“Rough.  Back scratching, fingers digging into muscles, leaving bruises with teeth and nails and fingers, can’t talk afterwards because your voice is too hoarse from screaming as I fuck you, rough.”  Sousuke shudders as Makoto’s voice fills his ears and he clenches around him almost involuntarily.

“Has anyone ever told you you have a filthy mouth?”  Makoto draws back just as slowly as he had with his fingers and Sousuke loses track of his thoughts at the slow drag.  Which is just as well because he loses track of breathing when Makoto snaps his hips forward.  A few equally slow pulls and manically sharp thrusts later Sousuke manages to grasp his thoughts long enough to tug Makoto’s lips back down to his and after a wet sloppy kiss he grins.  “Do it.  Be rough.  Take me.  I’m all yours, remember?”

This time it’s Makoto whispering a breathy “Fuck,” against Sousuke’s lips as he grabs his hips.  

Sousuke can’t do much but hold on as Makoto pounds into him.  His fingers scramble to grab hold of Makoto’s arms, his back, his neck, anything he can reach to anchor himself.  Fingernails leave searing paths down both of their backs and arms as they shift and push and pull against each other.  There’s nothing gentle about this Makoto and when Sousuke looks into his eyes and sees the absolute lust there he feels a swell of pride at knowing that not many people have ever gotten to experience this Makoto.  This uninhibited Makoto whispering things in his ear about fucking him so hard he can’t walk and how he wants to see Sousuke riding him, how he wants to make Sousuke scream for him.  This Makoto with muscles straining as he drags them both along a slow dangerous climb towards their orgasms.  Makoto gathers Sousuke into his arms and flips them suddenly and Sousuke moans at the way he sinks down onto Makoto.  He’s so fucking deep in him Sousuke can’t even focus on keeping himself balanced for a moment.

His fingers dig into Makoto’s shoulders as he tentatively rolls his hips and then raises them before settling himself down again.  He slowly fucks himself on Makoto’s cock, getting used to this new position’s stretch and burn, and grins down at Makoto.  He’s sure his cheeks are just as flushed as Makoto’s, eyes just as dilated, lips just as red and puffy.  He picks up his pace before leaning down and catching a patch of skin just under Makoto’s chin with his teeth.  Makoto growls at the sensation and digs his fingers into Sousuke’s hips.  Sousuke works at his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses and running his tongue from chin to collarbone and back again, and lets Makoto shift enough to take back over.

Soon Sousuke has one hand tangled in Makoto’s hair pulling his head back as he sucks and bites at his throat and buries his moans in the skin there.  The other is tangled in the sheet next to Makoto’s shoulder.  Makoto shifts down one final time and Sousuke just holds on as Makoto slams up into him.  He’s pretty sure he’s already come again, judging by the slickness in between them and the almost painful overstimulated way his cock is rubbing against their stomachs but he can’t remember it happening.  Makoto digs his fingers into Sousuke’s hips and Sousuke bites into his shoulder to muffle his whines and groans and whimpers as it almost becomes too much.  Makoto’s cock pounding in and out of him is almost bordering on painful when his fingers sink in enough to bruise and he comes, burying himself into Sousuke one final time.

They both lie there, bodies twitching as they come down, and slowly relax.  Sousuke untangles his fingers from Makoto’s hair grimaces as Makoto drops his hands from his hips to pull himself out.  Sousuke can’t suppress the shudder that wracks his body as Makoto slips out of him.  He curls onto his side and as Makoto takes care of the condom.  He’s drifting on the edge of sleep when he feels Makoto’s weight on the edge of the bed and strong hands turning him gently onto his back.  A warm washcloth wipes at his stomach and around his cock, down his thighs and ever so gingerly between his legs.  Even this small rough sensation is enough to make him shudder again and curl up into himself.  He can hear Makoto’s soft laughter but doesn’t even bother opening his eyes.

Even when Makoto crawls back into bed and pulls him into his arms.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of Sousuke's weekend with Makoto

The first time he wakes up Makoto is still pressed against his back, breath stirring the hair at the nape of his neck, and Sousuke just lets himself fall back asleep.  He’s warm, pleasantly worn out, and just really wants to rest a bit longer.  The second time he wakes up Makoto is still asleep but they’ve shifted and this time it’s Sousuke who is curled around Makoto’s back.  He wants to go back to sleep but he also really needs to go to the bathroom.  He presses a kiss to Makoto’s shoulder before slipping out and unsteadily rising to his feet.  His steps are incredibly wobbly and his thighs burn as he shuffles down the hallway to where he’s pretty sure Makoto pointed out the bathroom.  The first door is actually a linen closet but the second is the bathroom.  After he finishes and goes to splash some water on his face he freezes when he sees his reflection.  

His neck is a mess of purple and blue splotches and his chest isn’t much better.  He twists to make out his back and sees a series of scratches running down it.  He rolls his shoulders and winces a little as the muscles stretch.  It’s not just his shoulders that are sore though; nearly everything is a little sore today, especially his ass and hips, but it was definitely worth it.  He sees Makoto sleeping when he steps back into the room and takes a moment to watch his steady breathing before sighing and crawling back onto the bed.  It was still far too early to be functional and he falls asleep easily after he curls back around Makoto.

The third time he wakes up he’s alone and he can hear Makoto somewhere else, probably the kitchen.  It’s as good a time as any to at least find himself a pair of boxers he decides as he rolls out of the bed.  He’s not quite as stiff as before but he can feel the telltale stretch of a good fuck in his muscles.  A quick glance around the room doesn’t reveal his boxers, or really any of his clothes that he can notice.  He vaguely remembers Makoto yanking his pants and boxers off and dropping them off the side of the bed.  So maybe they had gotten kicked underneath it at some point.  It can’t hurt to check he decides and carefully drops himself to the floor for a look.

There’s not much there.  A balled up sock that he pulls out that’s not his so he tosses it over his shoulder towards the door and a box next to some magazines.  He pulls the magazines out, hoping to have maybe spotted something to give him an insight into whatever other little kinks Makoto’s might have and is mildly disappointed to see that they’re just some sports magazines and an old shopping magazine of some kind.  He tosses them back under and shifts his attention to the box.  This time he is not disappointed.  At all.  In fact he is once again surprised by Makoto.

Makoto comes back into his bedroom to wake Sousuke up and offer to make him something for breakfast and freezes.  For a couple reasons.  One being that he has a very attractive completely naked guy sitting on his floor, back and shoulders and neck a mess of scratches and bruises from the night before, and it is a gorgeous sight.  The other reason being he’s sitting on the floor with the box from under Makoto’s bed open in his lap.  Sousuke is carefully poking through it and Makoto lets out a nervous chuckle when Sousuke pulls a couple things out and just stares at them.  Maybe he was wrong about Sousuke really being willing to let him try things out.

“Already picking out what you want to try, huh?”  Sousuke must hear the nervousness in his voice because he turns and looks up at him with a soothing smile.  Then he turns back and shuffles through the box again before pulling out a cock ring and a small wireless vibrator and giving Makoto a cocky grin and winking.  Makoto nearly whimpers as blood rushes to his cock and he sweeps across the room and pulls Sousuke up onto the bed, pressing kisses to his throat and cheeks.

“Hey hey hey now.  Don’t I even get breakfast or something?”  Makoto pulls back and just stares at him a moment before muttering under his breath.  “What was that?”

“You’re actually okay with it?”

“I said I’d let you experiment or play or whatever didn’t I?”

“Yeah but-”

“So,” Sousuke nuzzles under Makoto’s chin and bites gently at his adam’s apple, “do you want to use them or have them used on you?”

“I, uh,” Sousuke pulls back a little and watches that blush flash across Makoto’s cheeks, “mostly want to use but maybe a couple used on me?”  Sousuke chuckles confidently.  Everything had gone well so far, last night was actually pretty damn amazing in his book and that had been with just the two of them, so what could a toy or two hurt to try.

“Well I already told you I was all yours.”  Makoto’s eyes light up like he’s just been given a birthday present early and told he can unwrap it now.  He swoops down and catches Sousuke’s lips in a passionate kiss and Sousuke can already feel himself getting hard.  Which Makoto, of course, notices and smiles.  He starts muttering something about not having much time and since Sousuke’s okay with it he might as well get started and Sousuke taps him with his knee as he sits up.  “I thought you were keeping me here all weekend?”  He asks with a smirk when Makoto looks at him.

Makoto freezes for a moment at Sousuke’s words and then beams at him, relieved that Sousuke was actually serious about letting him do things to him and staying with him.

Sousuke has to swallow a few times because the look Makoto was giving him was intense.  He did not know how a shirtless man covered in scratches and hickeys and looking at him like Sousuke was a five course meal and he was starving could still look adorable.  But Makoto managed to do it.  “How about some breakfast first before you ravage me again, huh?”  He asks as he slides off the bed and leans down to give Makoto a quick kiss.  “And maybe some clothes?”

“I can do something to eat.  But I think I’d rather keep you naked.”  Makoto smiles and pulls Sousuke down the hall to the kitchen.

Sousuke is learning very quickly that when Makoto says something he means it.  It’s not like he’s shy about his body or anything but he’s never really been one to parade around without clothes on either.  So sitting at Makoto’s table with his bare ass sticking to the chair while Makoto putters around in sweatpants and an apron is an altogether new experience for him.  Just one of many for the weekend apparently.  Makoto finishes and brings a large plate over and sets it in front of the chair across from Sousuke’s.  He gives Makoto a questioning look but doesn’t say anything as Makoto pours a couple glasses of juice and sets them down next to the plate before tossing his apron onto the counter.  He settles himself into the chair and pats his leg.

Sousuke frowns.  “I am not sitting on your lap.”

“Why not?”

“One I am not a small person and I will end up crushing your leg.  Two I am perfectly capable of having my own plate and feeding myself and everything.”

“Come on Sousuke.  I’m basically the same size as you.  You’re not going to crush me.”  Sousuke just stares at him and Makoto pouts and fuck that pout should be illegal because Sousuke can feel his resolve wavering.  Who was he kidding?  He was basically balking just to be combative about it he really had no reason to say no.  “Humor me?”

“I should just grab a plate and take some of that.”  Makoto smiles at him warmly and pats his leg again; Sousuke shakes his head but he stands up anyway.  He pauses next to Makoto’s chair and eyes him warily.  “You’ve got something planned.”

“Breakfast.”  Makoto grins and gently tugs at his wrist and he rolls his eyes but gives in.

It’s not as bad as he expected.  It feels strange since he basically has to straddle Makoto’s leg so they can both reach the food but Makoto’s thigh is strong underneath him and Makoto hums happily as he slips one arm around Sousuke’s waist.  It’s actually kind of nice to feel someone sitting behind him and pressing random kisses to his back as he sits and eats breakfast.  There’s something soothing about it.  He’s still sure Makoto has something more than just breakfast and rubbing his fingers along Sousuke’s bare hip in mind but he can’t figure out what.

Before long Makoto shifts under him and Sousuke stands up to go back to his own chair.  “No it’s fine,” Makoto says.  “The chair was digging into my leg a little.  I just misjudged where to sit.  You’re fine really.”  Sousuke sits back down and immediately stiffens.

“What am I sitting on?”

“Hmm?  Nothing.  Don’t worry about it.  Probably just something in my pocket.”

“Makoto.”  He frowns at the orange slice held up in front of him but opens his mouth obligingly when Makoto brings it to his lips.  Then nearly bites Makoto’s fingers as he feels a vibration against his balls.  “Fuck what are you doing?”  He growls out after he chokes down the orange slice and tries to stand up.  Makoto just tightens his arm around Sousuke’s waist and nuzzles against his back.

“Breakfast,” he repeats as if that answers everything and holds another orange slice up to Sousuke.

“Breakfast,” Sousuke says after he carefully takes the orange slice and eats it, “with a vibrator in your pocket.”  Makoto simply hums again and Sousuke shifts, trying to find a comfortable position with the small device resting against his balls.

It’s not like Sousuke can really even be upset with Makoto - he did tell him he was free to play more or less - and technically he’s not upset.  He’s just hungry and it’s kind of hard to concentrate on eating anything when each time he brings something to his lips Makoto turns the vibrator on for a jolt or slips his fingers down Sousuke’s cock and then he almost chokes on whatever is in his mouth.  

Makoto tsks at him and the holds up a bite of toast in front of his lips.  “And here I thought you said you could feed yourself.”  Sousuke takes the toast and then licks at his fingers and Makoto hums in approval.  “If I have to feed you I might as well have just tied your hands up and slapped a blindfold on you.”  He remembers seeing something that looked like a silk rope or tie of some kind in that box just before Makoto had come back in and he swallows thickly at the thought of Makoto tying his hands behind his back.  “I have really nice black ropes in my little box, did you see them?  I bet you’d look good with those against your skin all tied up for me.”  Sousuke groans and shifts when Makoto taps the vibrator on.  He doesn’t shut it off right away this time and Sousuke shudders as he slides himself backwards just a little.  Makoto holds up a small piece of fruit and Sousuke doesn’t even open his eyes when Makoto presses it gently against his lips.  It’s hard to concentrate on chewing because as soon as the fruit is in his mouth Makoto’s fingers are trailing down his chest.  “I really wish I would have grabbed something for you here.”  His fingers brush across one nippe and then then other.

Sousuke’s finding it hard to really get any particular strings of thoughts going but he manages to latch on to the one that is wondering what all was in that box and which Makoto was planning on using on him and which, if any, Makoto had been interested in having used on himself.  Makoto pinches a nipple and Sousuke groans and shifts forward.  The vibrator slips with the motion and winds up settled in between his cheeks.  It’s strange feeling, made even stranger when Makoto tenses his leg and raises his foot onto his toes so he’s pressing up with his thigh and he drops a hand to Sousuke’s hip and pushes down.

“Do you know what else I wish right now?”  Sousuke shakes his head.  “I have this vibrating plug that I’m sure you would just love.”  His fingers dig into Sousuke’s hip and his other hand leaves his chest to lightly tug at his cock.  “I wish it was in you right now, stretching and holding you open while I feed you breakfast and you lick crumbs off my fingers.”  Sousuke groans at the heat building in his stomach - whether it’s from the words or the images or the conversational way he’s talking, as if they’re discussing the weather, he’s not sure - and Makoto kisses his back.  “Sounds like you like the idea.”

“Makoto.” Sousuke has to concentrate on talking and not just drifting away on the waves of new sensations he’s being assaulted with.  Nothing they’re doing should technically have him this damn hard and he blames it on his eager imagination and his eager partner biting gently at his back.

“Hmm?”

“I think I’ve liked every idea you’ve had so far.”

“Good.”  Makoto practically purrs as he slowly pushes Sousuke forward until his chest is on the table, arms crossed under his forehead.  He nudges Sousuke so he straightens his legs and stands on his own but he doesn't even need Makoto to tell him not to bring his chest up or move away from the table.  “Can we keep going or do you need more of a break?  Maybe some more food?”  Part of Sousuke is still confused by how this sweet Makoto asking for permission and checking if he’s had enough to eat is the same one slowly rubbing his thumb against Sousuke’s balls and tracing lines between the bite marks he left on his back.

“If you promise to let me have lunch later I think I’ll be good to go.”  Makoto’s laughter sparks the pool of heat in his stomach and he smiles against his arms.  His hips are nudged forward and he moves so that the table top supports most of his weight and he’s suddenly thankful he has long legs or this would be an almost painful stretch.

“Good.  Don’t move I’ll be back in just a minute.”  Sousuke hears him go back to his room and he tenses in anticipation.  He saw a lot of things in that box and he wonders just what Makoto has in mind.  Wonders if he’s going to wind up fucking him at the kitchen table or on it, bent over it just like this.  He groans but does his best not to move.  “You listen so well.”  Makoto says when he gets back.

“Not usually.”  Goosebumps pop up along Sousuke’s arms as Makoto runs his fingers up his spine.  Something dark dangles at the edge of his vision.  “I will admit that I like listening to you though.”  

“That’s good.”  Makoto gently pulls Sousuke’s arms from under his head and presses Sousuke’s wrists carefully against his back.  “Will you be okay if I do this?”  He kisses Sousuke’s shoulder letting him know what he was asking and Sousuke warms a little at gesture.  Something about Makoto being so kind and gentle and thoughtful while still being so dominant and pushy was just so fucking hot to Sousuke.  Apparently he had a kind of kink or something for being pushed around.  Or maybe it was just something about Makoto in general that had him hot and aching at ten in the morning.

“Yeah.  I’ll let you know otherwise.”  Cool material wraps around his wrists and he flexes his fingers a little when Makoto knots it tight.  Then he feels the other end tickle across his back as Makoto drags it up and drops the rope in a loose coil between his shoulder blades.  Warm lips press against his lower back and he arches into the touch.  A slap on his ass cheek, just this side of harsh, startles him into letting out a surprised grunt.  Makoto’s hand rubs at the barely pink skin.  Then he presses another kiss to Sousuke’s lower back and slips a slick finger into him without warning.  “Fuck, Makoto.”

As if he doesn’t have a finger knuckle deep in Sousuke’s ass Makoto lets out a questioning hum.  “Something wrong?”  A second finger joins the first and Sousuke tenses a little at the pressure.  He’s still looser than usual from last night but not loose enough that it doesn’t sting a little.  It’s just this side of too painful and it sends a curl of heat through his veins making him wonder briefly if he’s discovering another possible kink of his.  He’ll have to remember to thank Makoto after this weekend for not just the amazing sex but also for bringing this side of himself a little closer to the surface.  Makoto’s fingers spread apart a little and Sousuke tries not to push back onto them.  “Sousuke?”  His name in that tone sets off something deep in his gut and he groans.

“You just surprise the hell out of me I guess.”  Sousuke manages to say before a third finger is slipped in and he hisses.  The stretch barely becomes tolerable before it’s suddenly gone and he’s left empty.  “Makoto?”  A thumb circles his entrance and he tenses a moment before willing himself to relax.

“So good.”  Makoto praises and then something cool and hard is pressed against him making him grunt in surprise.  Whatever Makoto has fills his hole tight and he squirms a little against the table at the sensation.  It’s not necessarily uncomfortable but he’s stretched more than he was ready for.  Makoto’s fingers rub gently around his entrance as he presses just a little harder before stepping around the table so he can squat down in front of Sousuke.  “Remember earlier when I talked about that vibrating plug I had?”  His sweet smile is at odds with the hungry look in his eyes and Sousuke’s not sure exactly which one has his stomach doing flips.  He’s waiting for and answer and Sousuke nods, not sure he trusts his voice at the moment as his ass clenches around the foreign object and his fingers twitch uselessly against his lower back.  “Well you have it now and you’re going to keep being so beautifully cooperative and hold on to it for me quietly while I clean up.  And by the time I’m done you should be ready for some more fun.”  It’s the smile, he decides as he nods again, that’s causing his brain to short circuit ever so slightly.  That innocent angelic smile that had him, and the world, fooled.  Now that he knows what’s behind that smile he’s not sure he’s going to be able to handle it without memories of this weekend coming to light.

Makoto gives him a quick kiss on the forehead and steps back around the table.  Sousuke tenses up slightly but tries to relax when he realizes Makoto is simply picking up the plate and glasses from the table.  But relaxing is hard to do with the plug in him.  It’s not long enough to really stimulate anything inside him and it’s just wide enough to be mildly uncomfortable given Makoto’s quick preparations.  Which was probably the point considering how thorough Makoto had been last night.  Makoto hums a song as he runs some water in the sink to wash the dishes and Sousuke tilts his head to listen better.  Makoto glances over his shoulder at the table and then leans against the counter to grab something from the windowsill behind it.  Sosuke yelps in surprise when the plug starts vibrating.  The table shifts underneath him and for a brief moment he wonders if it’s strong enough to hold his weight like this.

“Now now, remember you were going to be quiet for me,” Makoto says as he comes back to the table with a damp cloth.  “And don’t worry about the table it’s plenty sturdy.” He adds as if he can read Sousuke’s mind.  Sousuke can feel the edge of the cloth tickling near his leg and he resists the urge to shift away from it.  He also manages not to say or do anything when the vibrations suddenly increase as Makoto’s fingers wipe some crumbs from under the edge of his hip.  He gets a soft pat on his back and a whisper of fingers down his spine for his lack of reaction before Makoto turns back to the sink and the vibrations cease.

That’s how he spends the next half an hour, at least he thinks it’s about a half hour since he can’t see a clock and doesn’t dare ask.  The vibrations start and stop with no rhythm or reason behind them and he does his best to simply lie still and hold onto his control as Makoto tidies the kitchen.  Makoto finally makes a remark that it takes all of Sousuke’s willpower not to be vocal about.

“You know,” Makoto says offhand as he wipes off the counter.  It’s as if he’s suddenly remembering something about the weather or last week’s headline news, “you’re doing impressively well.”  Sousuke shifts just enough to let Makoto know he’s listening.  “When I had that in me I barely knew what to do with myself.  I couldn’t even sit still.”  Sousuke did not whimper or groan as his cock twinged where it was trapped between his stomach and the table at the image of Makoto spread out with a plug inside him.  But he did zone out long enough to wonder just what else Makoto had used on himself and what it might feel like to fuck Makoto, to sink into his heat and see his broad chest spread out underneath Sousuke, to make him hold his knees wide as Sousuke thrust into him again and again.  “Sousuke.”  Makoto’s voice is high and teasing and it snaps him out of his fantasies.  He blinks as Makoto’s smiling face comes into focus.  “Ah there you are.  Thought I lost you for a moment.”

“You did lose me for a moment.”  Sousuke admits and smiles at the soft laugh that slips from Makoto’s lips.

“Honest and a good listener.  I’ll have to make sure you get a good reward out of this.”  Fingers run through his hair and tug gently at his scalp as the vibrations pick up again and Sousuke bites his lip to keep himself grounded.  Makoto makes an almost distressed noise and drops his hand from Sousuke’s hair to cup his face.  A damp thumb probes gently at his mouth and he opens it automatically.  Makoto runs his thumb along Sosuke’s lip and then leans in for a kiss.  “Hmm, I think you’ve done excellently so far.  Can you be good and do what I need for just a little longer?”  

He has to swallow a couple times but Sousuke finally manages to nod and get out a breathy, “Yes,” before Makoto pulls away.  He swallows again when Makoto stands and he notices the slight tenting of his sweatpants.  Then Makoto hooks his thumbs in the waistband and pulls them off and Sousuke’s mouth is watering.  He’s always kind of enjoyed giving head, not that it’s exactly a topic he can bring up among his friends as a “favorite pastime” or anything, and he suddenly wants, no needs, Makoto’s cock in his mouth.

He must look almost desperate with the way he’s staring with such open want and licking his lips which only seems to turn Makoto on because Makoto barely even touches himself, just a couple short strokes, before he takes a step closer and tangles his fingers into Sousuke’s hair again.  “Sousuke?”  His eyes dart up as Makoto tugs at his hair and he grins before opening his mouth wide.  The smile he gets in return sends sparks through him and it takes everything he has not to come when Makoto slides into his waiting mouth.

The angle sucks, his neck throbs and his scalp burns and Makoto is not small - he remembers that fact very well from last night - but it doesn’t stop the heat from pooling in his gut, doesn’t stop the small noises that escape his throat as Makoto slowly rolls his hips forward, doesn’t stop the satisfied hum that Makoto lets out when Sousuke takes a gasp for air and then nudges forward for more.  His throat is on fire but so is the rest of him.  The vibrations can’t quite reach that spot that he knows would have him over the edge and practically weeping in a matter of seconds but they’re a steady pulse that just adds another layer of need.  Tears well up in the corner of his eyes from the pressure of the angles and Makoto pulls out.  He bends and kisses Sousuke’s cheek and then he’s gone around the table.  Sousuke feels himself being pulled backwards, hips hanging off the table, and Makoto leans over his back for a moment.  He’s pressed against the table, cock tapping the edge of it almost painfully, hands bound behind his back and pressed against Makoto’s stomach, with Makoto’s arms pressed on either side of him and suddenly he realizes he’s never really felt small before.  But he does right now with most of Makoto’s weight pressed against him.  He feels small and completely at Makoto’s mercy.

The vibrations stop as Makoto stands up properly and Sousuke barely gets a chance to relax before the plug is suddenly gone.  Cool fingers slip inside him and he bucks backwards before he can control himself but Makoto simply laughs softly and scissors his fingers a couple times, more to spread lubrication around than anything.  Then Makoto is pressing against him and fills him with one sudden push of his hips.  Sousuke lets out a hiss that has Makoto rubbing circles against his hips but not doing anything else.  No murmured apologies or pulling out to stretch him properly.  It burns - the plug wasn’t quite as wide as Makoto after all - but he finds himself pushing back against Makoto all the same.  It’s an overload of sensations but he doesn’t even fight, simply lets himself sink into the heat knowing Makoto is there to catch him, to work him through it and bring him over the edge.

It doesn’t take more than a few thrusts and he’d be embarrassed if he hadn’t been spread over Makoto’s kitchen table for almost forty minutes and if the way Makoto was slamming into him hadn’t been so intense.  He comes with a shout, body tensing as Makoto continues to thrust into him, and feels his own cum splash off the table and drip down his leg.  Makoto simply shifts his own hips slightly and pushes Sousuke back onto the table just enough that most of his weight is back on it.

His legs are quivering and he can barely stand on his own by the time Makoto comes with a low groan that makes him shiver.  Or maybe it’s the way his oversensitive body is clenching at Makoto’s cock as it pulses inside him or the way Makoto’s hands are twitching on his hips.  Makoto pulls out and he can’t suppress the whimper that slips out when he does.  He’s not sure if it’s the loss of Makoto inside him or the drag of his cock rubbing his overworked entrance but he’s not sure he cares either.  Makoto unties Sousuke’s hands before he even slips the condom off and he’s back before Sousuke can even drop his arms to the table.

Soft kisses and warm hands caress his back and Makoto works to carefully restore proper blood flow to his shoulders and arms.  Sousuke simply murmurs what he thinks is a thank you.  A few minutes later Makoto urges him to stand up and then leads him to sink into the couch.

He thinks he hears water running again and assumes Makoto is probably cleaning the table up and the thought strikes him as funny.  He’s chuckling even as he drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sousuke relaxes into the warm water and taps his fingers against the surface near his stomach.  He’s a little cramped, Makoto’s bathtub really isn’t made for people as tall as they are, but it’s still fairly comfortable.  He would have been content with a quick shower but Makoto had insisted on a bath the moment he watched Sousuke stand with a slight wince and saw the way he was rolling and stretching his muscles as he stepped into the kitchen after his quick nap on the couch.  At least Makoto had let him have a sandwich before ushering him down the hallway into the bathroom.

Warm hands run through his hair and he relaxes even more as Makoto washes and rinses out his hair, strong fingers massaging his scalp.  He had been content to take care of things himself but Makoto had insisted with that same eager and almost shy look he had used when Sousuke had told him he was perfectly okay with him playing with him a little and he had caved.  If Makoto wanted to pamper him a little who was he to deny him?  Especially considering he had pretty much agreed to completely give himself over to Makoto for the weekend.

Thumbs press into the bruises on his shoulders and he feels the slightest twinge of arousal at the action, memories of the last twenty-four hours trying to surface, but before he can really react Makoto’s hands are already moving down to cup some water and bring it up to run down his shoulders and back.  Makoto presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and Sousuke just lets himself drift.  Makoto’s hands are warm and sure as he washes Sousuke and rinses him off, occasionally pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder or arm or neck or knee.  He lets Makoto lift his arms and legs, lets him tilt his head this way and that, lets him nudge him here and there until he’s satisfied that Sousuke is sufficiently clean.

Then he leaves him for awhile as the water cools and Sousuke wonders how long it’s been since he’s soaked like this and why he doesn’t do it more often.  Probably because soaking in a tub isn’t nearly as enjoyable when he’s been by himself.  There’s something nice about the way Makoto is looking after him, the way he’s looked after him this whole time.  He’s not overbearing or condescending about it.  He simply wants Sousuke to be comfortable and be able to enjoy what’s happening.  Even if what’s happening is Makoto driving him to the edge again and again and making him beg for release or bending him over a table and pounding into him.

He’s lost in the memories past twenty-four hours, vaguely wondering how it technically hasn’t even been a full day yet because he feels about three normal days worth of fatigue settling along his bones, and only registers the water cooling on the very edges of his mind.  Makoto is humming near the doorway and he slowly blinks his eyes open, smiling contently when he meets Makoto’s gaze.

“The water must be cold by now.”  Sousuke hums in agreement.  “You probably should have gotten out ten minutes ago.”  There’s a slight scolding tone to Makoto’s voice and that just makes Sousuke’s smile widen as he hums in agreement again.  “Are you going to make me pull you out myself?”  Sousuke doesn’t say anything or hum.  He simply shifts, sinking down and along the tub until he’s on his back with only his knees and the edge of his face above water.  He could be floating if only the tub were a little deeper and longer.  Makoto steps up to the tub and peers down at him with a mildly amused look on his face.  “Really?”

Sousuke chuckles and flicks some water over the edge at Makoto which earns him a frown.  He closes his eyes and lets his head sink under the water for a moment, blowing little bubbles up to the surface.  A large hand runs down the outside of his thigh until it hits the water and then runs back up to his knee.  He sputters in shock when Makoto hooks his hands under Sousuke’s knees and yanks them to the side forcing Sousuke to turn and come out of the water, back leaning against the side of the tub.  Makoto smiles and drops to his knees nudging Sousuke’s apart on the edge of the tub.

After plenty of kisses and more than a little splashing he eventually lets Makoto tug him out of the tub and dry him off and push him back to the bedroom.

“Starting round four already are we?”  Sousuke is joking but the warm look in Makoto’s eyes makes him swallow hard because he realizes he could easily go for a round four right now even if his muscles can still feel the slight burn from the last round.  He can’t remember the last time he’s had this much intense sex in a twenty-four hour period.  But he’s not complaining one bit.  This is definitely not what he had expected to be doing this weekend and he’s enjoying the hell out of himself.

So when Makoto turns him around and pushes him towards the bed he happily complies.

Makoto soon has him groaning, a boneless puddle of goo, and he’s trying not to drool into the fresh sheets.

“Fuck, Makoto.”  The warm laugh that his words bring distract him from whatever thought he had been about to say and he turns his head to watch Makoto stretch out beside him, fingers running lightly down the back he’s been massaging for the last twenty minutes.

“You’ve said that a lot to me so far this weekend.  I would have thought you had a larger vocabulary.”  His teasing tone almost makes Sousuke flush a little.

“Well I’m sorry.  When you turn my brain into mush the way you have been it’s hard to form long coherent sentences.”  Makoto sits up with a hum and runs one finger between Sousuke’s ass cheeks and he tenses in anticipation for a moment but Makoto shifts and starts rubbing at the muscles in Sousuke’s legs instead.  “Tease,” Sousuke mutters.

He doesn’t miss Makoto’s amused huff.

 

He’s not sure how long he’s been laying on the bed but he thinks it might be an hour or more.  He was flipped onto his back a few minutes ago after Makoto had deemed his muscles on that side relaxed enough and now he’s staring at the ceiling trying not to feel embarrassed about the erection he has.  It’s not like Makoto had even done anything all that arousing, other than the occasional teasing squeeze of his ass, but here he is, rock hard.  It’s just that he’s so aware of Makoto’s fingers on him, so aware of Makoto, that he can’t help but think about everything they’ve done in such a short timeframe each time his fingers brush a certain muscle or press gently against a bruise or hickey, and each time that happens just builds and now he’s like this.

Staring at the ceiling, cheeks red, as Makoto massages the front of his shoulder and works his way down his arm.

He presses kisses to the inside of Sousuke’s elbow and wrist, kisses each knuckle after rubbing it, presses his lips to the palm of Sousuke’s hand in a way that tickles yet still settles more heat into his veins.  A sharp nip against the meaty part of his hand startles him.

“You look uncomfortable.  Does this bother you?”

Sousuke wants to snap that  of course he’s uncomfortable he’s been sporting a hard on you can’t miss for the last twenty minutes what do you think but he catches himself.  Mostly he’s just embarrassed.  Makoto is giving him an epic massage that has in no way even wandered toward sexual and he’s got a hard on like a he’s a teenager struggling with puberty.  After a moment he drops his gaze from the ceiling and meets Makoto’s eyes.

“I’m a little embarrassed about my, uh, reaction right now is all.”

“You don’t mind the massage?”  

It takes everything he has to avoid crudely pointing to his boner when he answers with a laugh, “I definitely don’t mind it.”  Makoto’s hand cups his cheek and he kisses him with a smile.

“Then I can keep doing what I want with you?  You’re still mine for the weekend, right?”

“All yours,” Sousuke responds, biting playfully at Makoto’s lower lip.

By the time Makoto is finished with his massage Sousuke is relaxed enough he’s drifting on the edge of sleep.  There had been a tense moment when Makoto’s fingers pressed into his foot and he almost kicked out in surprise, but after a few hard presses Sousuke relaxed again and before long was pressing his foot down into Makoto’s hands.

Everything is hazy and warm and he sighs when he feels sure fingers dancing across his thigh.  His legs part when a hand settles on the inside of one thigh and he feels the smile pressing against his leg.  Warmth fills his stomach as strong fingers stroke his length cup his balls gently.  He’s still surprisingly relaxed even as warm heat presses against his hole and it’s only then that he vaguely realizes that Makoto has moved him so there’s a pillow under his hips and his feet are planted on the bed.

Then Makoto’s fingers wrap around him as he presses his tongue inside and Sousuke just sinks back into the haze.

He kind of feels like he’s on fire but it’s a lazy fire, licking at his toes and fingers, seeping through his veins sluggishly, soaking into his skin like warm bath water.  Tension coils in his stomach so slowly, riding the gentle waves of heat higher and higher, that he can’t even motion to Makoto before his orgasm hits him.

When he starts to sink back down he feels Makoto pressing kisses to his stomach and he smiles lazily at the almost ticklish sensation.  Then his lips drift lower again and he feels a tongue dart out and lap at his skin, run carefully along his cock once, and then drift lower again.  He doesn’t think he can get hard quite so soon, especially after all the stuff they’ve already done in the last day, but Makoto doesn’t seem to mind as he continues to press kisses to Sousuke’s thighs and knees and stomach, eventually making his way back up to Sousuke’s neck and lips, fingers drifting here and there.

Far sooner than he expected he feels heat bubbling under his skin.

At this rate Makoto was going to be the death of him.

He didn’t realize he had spoken out loud until Makoto’s warm breath puffed against his neck.

“I sure hope it won’t be anytime soon.  I still have dibs on you for a whole nother day.”


End file.
